micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Reformed Intermicronational Confederation
The Reformed Intermicronational Confederation (RIC), formerly known as the Community of Micronations, is an intermicronational organization with a general focus to bring together serious, like-minded micronations to work together for the promulgation of peace, security, and equality within the Micronations Fandom community. The Confederation was established on December 27, 2017, and was known as the Community of Micronations until its merge with the Intermicronational League. The organization was later reformed as the RIC on July 3, 2019. History Establishment and merge On December 27, 2017, Boniface I, Grand Duke of Alimia, established the Community of Micronations after beginning diplomatic relations with Vlasynia. The nations of Egan, Titania, and New Rizalia joined soon after the organization's foundation. Later, on January 7, 2018, President Blade R. Jackson of Titania made a proposal to merge the organization with the newly-founded Intermicronational League. This came to fruition, thus marking the beginning of the League of Micronations. The remnant of the Community of Micronations would live on within the League as a small group consisting of the same original five members, dubbed the "Big 5". Reorganization President Seann Torres of New Rizalia founded the Reformation Party in the League of Micronations on June 30, 2019 to advocate its restructuring and rid it of its instability and crudity. The party acknowledged the reactions of disdain from some members towards the League's current state, promising for a new, fresh start. Eventually, the foundation of the party led to a project spearheaded by Torres to separate the Community of Micronations remnant from the League, strife-free. Torres began to consult the rest of the original "Big 5" regarding the project. The five founding members of the League met on July 1, 2019 in an informal session to discuss splitting the remnant of the Community of Micronations from the League of Micronations due to the ever-increasing lackadaisical attitude, instability, and immaturity of the organization. A motion was proposed in the League for the General Assembly's approval of the split. On July 3, 2019, the Community of Micronations remnant peacefully split from the League and was reorganized as the Reformed Intermicronational Confederation. 2019 The days following the reorganization of the RIC saw rapid growth and progress, with nearly twenty delegates being welcomed into the Confederation within the span of a week. Work began swiftly on the organization's construction. From July 4 to July 6, 2019, general elections took place within the organization for the provisional offices of President, Vice President, and Chief Justice. Denis Vlasceanu of Vlasynia; Seann Torres of New Rizalia; and Sam Marsden of the PaLsian Federation were elected these positions, respectively. The PaLsian Federation, Peipohja, Divellian Union, NZRE, and Agelonia were appointed to the Security Council; while Astovia, Albion-Novanglia, Coronia, New Rizalia, and Skywalkistan were appointed to the Intermicronational Court, The Confederation's first formal session took place on July 11, 2019. Delegates discussed structuring the RIC and the enactment of a charter. Member states disputed regarding the structure itself, debating whether the Security Council, the executive positions, or even the Forum should be removed. A general consensus was reached, which limited the powers of the President of Vice President, incorporating the offices into the Forum; though members were still unsure about the Confederation's structure. Work on a charter began after session was adjourned. The charter was completed on July 15, 2019, and was ratified on July 17, 2019. Official elections under the charter commenced on July 20, 2019; voting is open until July 22, 2019. Structure The RIC has currently three main organs, the Forum, Secretary-General, and the Intermicronational Court. These organs, with the Confederation itself, are based in Discord. Forum The Forum is the primary deliberative assembly consisting of all member states, all of whom have equal representation. This organ discusses on matters regarding Confederation affairs, issues with peace and security, and the admission of new member states in sessions. The Forum is responsible for passing all resolutions concerning membership and matters of intermicronational legislation. At least three member states must be present for Forum session to commence and proceed. A maximum of three delegates are permitted per member state to represent; only one delegate, however, is allowed to participate in session. An absolute majority vote within the Forum is required for any resolutions to be passed. The Forum may amend the present Charter with a three-fourths vote of all member states. Secretary General The President and Vice-President are collectively known as the Secretary General (SG), which is the executive and administrative organ of the RIC. Each are located in opposing sections of the attached map for the fair distribution of administrative and authoritative action. They can discuss different projects, proposals, resolutions and actions, regarding the RIC as a whole. The terms of the President and Vice President last 4 months. The SG's roles and functions include: to ensure the proper functioning of the Confederation as a whole; maintain the order and formal conduct during the Forum sessions and the Intermicronational Court sessions; exert veto powers during session only if necessary; and determining the opening and closing of each debate and speech. President Vice President Intermicronational Court The Intermicronational Court (IC) is the judicial body of the RIC vested with the power to hear legal cases. During such hearing, the IC has the power to interpret the charter and laws of the RIC. The IC can hear any case pertaining to intermicronational disputes, intermicronational law, the charter, public figures in the intermicronational community, and member states of the RIC; however, the IC does not have the authority to hear intramicronational cases, that is cases within the jurisdiction of a sovereign micronation. The Intermicronational Court is composed of five members, the leader of them is the Chief of Justice, an elected official who serves four month terms. In cases, the Chief will act as a judge, ruling on objections and trial motions, while also delivering the verdict which must be agreed upon by the Chief and other Justices of the Court. The other Justices are appointed every four months and have the power to hear cases and, along with the Chief Justice, come to decisions in regards to the verdict of all cases. Moreover, the Court may suspend the rights and privileges of any member in the RIC if it is found that the member in question has violated Intermicronational laws. The Court may also restore these rights. On a similar note, the Chief Justice can also recommend members and observer states of the RIC to the forum to be expelled from the RIC, where a majority vote will confirm this expulsion. Chief of Justice Defunct organs Security Council The Security Council was the legislative organ of the RIC, tasked to ensure intermicronational peace and security. It was comprised of 5 member states, including the President and Vice-President. SC members discussed different projects, proposals, resolutions and actions, regarding the most important and relevant RIC matters such as, but not limited to: security, membership, diplomatic relations between members, administration of member's territories, ongoing conflicts between member states, and the administration of the Security Council. The SC was disestablished on July 17, 2019 after the ratification of the charter, due to a lack of micronational disputes for it to respond to and its redundancy. Many of its functions were transferred to the Forum. Members Asterisks (*) denote founding members of the RIC. The organization currently has twenty member states and four observer states. Member states * North-Western Confederation * * Tekronvodia * * Alimia * * PaLsian Federation * * Vlasynia * * Banana Republic of Egan * * Agelonia * * Astovia * * NZRE * * Skywalkistan * Crolandia * Coronia * Peipohja * Republic of Istriei * Grand Duchy of Flario * Firefly Kingdom * Talamhcliste Impireacht * Davistan * Fortis * Rushwell * Libertia * Manche * New Emersonac City Observer states * West Kaurakuja People’s Republic * Crisea * Democratic Republic of Nottingham * Empire of Kochi External links * Charter * Membership Application Form Category:Micronational Organisations